A Miraculous Journey
by ChesireNeko1331
Summary: A more in-depth story of Marinette and Adrien as they go through their everyday lives. Romance can bloom in the most interesting places, not just for Adrienette either. I try to explore each character and truly hope you all like my story and can leave a review as well.


Copyright: This story and it's characters are based off the french animated show Miraculous LadyBug. I do not own the characters more of just a spin-off consisting of my own thoughts. Thank you.

It was a day like any other day within the lovely city of Paris. Marinette as LadyBug and Cat Noir just defeated Stormy Weather. As they left each other it didn't surprise her when Cat Noir's miraculous and her's started to come to an end.

"Till next time My Lady," said Cat Noir, disappearing over the side of the building.

"Of course Cat." she waved at him and jumped down to the park, she hid behind a tree and changed back. She was glad it was over.

"Ready to do the photoshoot Marinette," said Tikki popping up next to her.

"Of course, here you go Tikki, thank you for your help today." Marinette held up a cookie for Tikki. Tikki took it happily and smiled. Marinette went to Alya and Manon. She checked and made sure they were okay and then she told them she's going to Adrien to pose with him. As she was going toward him the photographer spotted Manon. And chose her as the model with Adrien.

"Maybe next time," said Alya encouragingly.

"Yes, perhaps," responded Marinette as she looked at them posing together.

She couldn't help but smile at Manon's smiling face and Adrien's smile. At one point she caught his eye. He smiled at her, she smiled back at him and then he was staring at her. As his photographer was finishing up Adrien looked to him.

"Will it be possible to take pictures with my friends?" he said pointing to Alya and Marinette.

"Anything for you, I have enough pictures for the photoshoot," said Vincent holding up his camera happily.

"Thank you." smiled Adrien.

Adrien held out his hand to Marinette. Alya nudged her forward to take his hand. They began posing on top of the fountain's edge.

"Alya can you push me on the swings," asked Manon tugging on Alya's shirt.

Alya looked at Marinette and winked "Of course let's go. Thanks for your time Adrien be right back."

"Okay see you guys in a bit." he looked at Marinette, "Guess just you and me, Mari."

Adrien held her hand to keep her balanced on the edge. She nearly took a misstep and was close to falling in the water. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Marinette was a blushing mess as she was held by him.

"You okay Mari?" asked Adrien

"Yes sorry just got a bit clumsy."

"I don't blame you it is slippery."

"As long as we don't fall in."

They both began to laugh.

"Wait don't move," said Vincent.

"What happened?" said Adrien looking at Vincent, who had his camera aimed at them.

"You both look wonderful together like a perfect couple, let me capture this moment," said Vincent happily snapping away.

"Wait it's not like that." started Adrien, barely realizing he was still holding her.

Marinette began to blush as she too realized the situation.

"Oh sorry Mari," said Adrien gently letting her go.

"Marinette!" called Manon running up to her from Alya's side.

Marinette was happy for the distraction. She was embarrassed that she was found in that position with Adrien of all people. She was really happy but also a bit hurt about his response.

"What is it Manon?" asked Marinette.

"Will we be able to go get ice cream?" asked Manon with pleading eyes.

"Of course just let me say bye to Adrien."

"Okay. Alya what flavor do you like?" Marinette didn't hear her response she was turned to Adrien.

"Well we are going to get some ice cream would you like to join us?" asked Marinette shyly.

Adrien looked at her, he wanted to really he did but he had to get home to his father.

"I would but Nathalie and my father have something planned tonight. Sadly I can't miss it," said Adrien.

His bodyguard starts coming towards him to tell him they had to leave.

"I'll drop by to give you the pictures later ok Mari."

"Alright, Adrien. Until next time." waved Marinette

"Goodbye, Marinette," said Adrien.

He watched her leave, he couldn't help but smile at her leaving. He wanted to go with them badly but maybe next time, yet it couldn't come sooner. Just like it he wished he could see his beautiful lady again. How he wishes to see Ladybug again, her kind eyes, and bravery. Maybe he will see his Lady tonight on their full moon meet up. They started doing the meet ups during full moons every month. They did it to relax and talk, they did try to figure out who is Hawk Moth while they meet but it's more of a stress reliever to check up on one another. He was excited he wondered if Lady Bug was too.

…

As Marinette was walking with Alya towards their house she was distracted with thoughts of Adrien.

"EArth to Marinette," said Alya waving her hand in front of Marinette.

"Sorry Alya what did you say."

"I was saying, are you going to give Adrien his gift tomorrow?" said Alya.

"Of course, I was a bit sad he didn't join us, I hope he will enjoy this passion fruit ice cream."

"Girl you have fallen hard."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're a nervous wreck every time Adrien is involved."

"I know he just makes me so nervous. I want to be more than a friend to him, I think it will be really difficult to win his affection if Chloe is involved."

"That girl is not Adrien's type, he just tolerates her."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't give up so easily," Alya said as she put a reassuring hand on Marinetts's shoulder.

"I won't." smiled Marinette

"Good," said Alya swinging her cone and turning back to walk besides Marinette.

As they got to the corner Alya and Marinette went their separate ways. Marinette walked alone the rest of the way thinking of Adrien. How she wanted to see Adrien see her in a new light. She knew it was kind of impossible but it was nice to think about. As she sat on her bed thinking of meeting Cat Noir for the moonlit meeting. She thought about bringing a snack for this meeting. So she went down and got a couple of croissants to share with him. They would always meet at the top of the Eiffel Tower. As romantic as it sounded, Marinette didn't feel romantic affection toward Cat, it was more of a friendship kind of love. She packed some macaroons in case she had to change and Tikki needed to recharge.

"You ready to go Marinette." said Tikki.

"Yes, if we can find a way to take down Hawk Moth then all will be fine," said Marinette determined.

"You sure no romance would blossom between you and Cat Noir," asked Tikki teasingly.

"Of course not, I love Adrien and that won't change," said Marinette opening the window.

"So close yet so far, for both of you." sighed Tikki.

"What was that Tikki?" asked Marinette putting the bag strap on.

"I hope we find Hawk Moth too," said Tikki going to Marinette.

"Right, Tikki spots on." and with that Marinette changed once again into LadyBug. She jumped out into the night heading straight to the Eiffel Tower.

…

Cat Noir was already there thinking about his Lady coming to him. He was looking at how full the moon was and how the stars were dimmed down because of the moonlight. He leaned back resting his body on his elbow as he waited. He heard a sound on his right

"Hello, Cat, I brought you something." Marinette handed him a bag.

He smelled it before he opened the bag. It was warm fresh croissants, one of his favorites. He took one out and ate it. Savoring the buttery flavor and flakey texture. He licked his lips happily and thanked her. He decided to save the rest for later.

"I'm curious about something Cat," said Marinette seriously.

"What is that my lady?" asked Cat looking wide-eyed at Ladybug.

"When Hawk Moth creates these Akumas, do you ever wonder how angry or upset those that are akumatized feel?" asked Marinette

"What are you getting at?"

"What I mean to say is we should keep or emotions in check. So that we don't have to worry about being akumatized ourselves."

"Of course my Lady, I know that. Why are you bringing it up though?"

"Because I don't want to be fighting against you, your my partner. We work well together, and if we are pitted against each other. Well, it might throw a bunch of things off balance."

"I understand what you mean. I could never fight against you, my Lady. If I ever do I might not forgive myself." said Cat.

Cat Noir and Ladybug sat and let their feet dangle off the edge. It truly was a beautiful night, romantic even. But there was no love for Cat Noir. He knew Ladybug cared about him but she wasn't in love with him. That didn't mean he was bound to give up anytime soon. He looked at the moon that shone down on them. HE turned to look at LAdybug and loved how they at times didn't need to talk to one another just sit in each others company and not talk. The moonlight reflecting off her black-blue hair, and making her bluebell eyes shine even brighter. Her eyes reflecting the night sky above, even copying the stars twinkling. He looked up at the sky and thought of something to say.

"Ladybug I think we should make a promise right here under the moon," said Cat

"What kind of promise?" asked Ladybug.

"Of what we were talking about my lady. To not fight against each other. And that if one of us gets akumatized then the other would do everything they can to save the other." said Cat with a sincere smile, no hint of flirtation at all.

Ladybug looked at him and smiled. "Your right. Let's do that."

Cat smile "Alright my lady. I'll go first," he gently takes her hand "I swear to save you if you get akumatized, no matter what I will protect you and help you fight it. I will not let you fall into despair ever."

"That was really sweet of you Cat," said Ladybug smiling.

"Thank you," he responded which made his ears perk up more.

"Well, I swear to save you if you get akumatized no matter what I will protect you and help you fight it. Without you I wouldn't be able to fight these akumas alone we are a good team."

"I agree with you on that. So how should we seal this?" asked Cat.

Ladybug thought about it then looked at Cat's bright eyes.

"Like this," she gently cupped his cheek and kissed it.

Cat Noir was taken aback and then knew he would finally be able to kiss her, even if it wasn't the way he wanted. He cupped her cheek and kissed it. His lips tingle and he couldn't resist smiling when he pulled away.

"And that seals our promise," said Ladybug, she seemed unfazed.

Cat smiled.

They sat in silence for a little longer until their miraculous began to beep.

"Until next full moon my lady," said Cat going to one part of the tower.

"See you kitty," said Ladybug moving to the next and then they were gone.

Nothing was left on the tower it was like they were never there.

…

Marinette made it home and gave Tikki a few snacks to gain her energy.

"So you both made a promise," confirmed Tikki.

"Yes," said Marinette getting ready for bed.

"With a kiss." teased Tikki.

"Yes."

"How did it feel?" asked Tikki floating over to Marinette's side.

"It felt familiar, and for some reason, it felt like a wave of electricity surged inside me."

"Maybe you like him," said Tikki.

"No, I'm in love with Adrien," said Marinette

"Then why won't you tell him," asked Tikki.

"It's not the right time Tikki."

"When will it be the right time Marinette?"

"I'm not sure," she said as she put the blanket over herself. "Maybe I'll do it soon. Goodnight Tikki."

"Your love is closer than you think," said Tikki looking out the window as she got ready to sleep as well. "Goodnight Marinette. Goodnight Adrien. Goodnight Plagg."

…

Adrien was sitting on his bed thinking of the simple kiss with Ladybug.

"Still thinking about it, aren't you?" asked Plagg.

"Of course I am. It was a great moment for me."

"Still it may not have meant much to her."

"But I love her Plagg."

"But she doesn't love Cat Noir, and she doesn't know it's you. How can you be sure her real identity isn't already in love with someone else," said Plagg

"I could make her fall for me," said Adrien.

"So you are going to make her fall in love with Cat Noir," asked Plagg.

"Yes," said Adrien serious.

"So fall in love with the guy with a mask instead of the real you." said Plagg squinting his eyes as he looked at Adrien.

Adrien fell silent. Why didn't he think about it? He laid against his bed looking up at the ceiling and turned to look at his computer monitor. The screen saver showed the most important people in his life. The screen saver showed a picture of him and his mother, of Ladybug, and then one of him and Marinette. He may not be in love with her but he cares about her a lot.

"I see you point Plagg, I just want her to love one part of me," said Adrien wistfully. "It's getting late, let's go to bed."

"Alright," Plagg says as he lays down on the desk near Adrien.

Adrien continues to look at the screen saver. The last picture he sees before he drifts off to sleep is Marinette.

…

Gabriel was sitting in his office with his head down, thinking about his failed Akuma. Nathalie walked into his office. She was already dressed for bed.

"You need to sleep soon sir," said Nathalie hold her robe around her.

Gabriel had begun to lift his head. There was a hunger in his eyes as he looked at Nathalie. He began to get up slowly and move towards her. Nathalie just stood there not moving.

"Will you join me for bed," said Gabriel as he grabbed her jaw and kissed her. When he pulled back from the kiss he whispered, "Emilie."

Gabriel used Nathalie and Nathalie knows it and she simply accepts it. Nathalie returned Gabriel's kiss. She loved him of course.

Nooroo was hiding by the window looking out. This became regular for Gabriel and Nathalie. He didn't dare look at them. He heard them walk out of the room, he sighed and began to lay down to rest. He heard Nathalie making sounds through the door. He covered his ears so as not to hear them. He got up and began to leave the room. He went away to not hear the sounds. He went to his favorite spot in the entire house. The repository was his favorite place to go he would go to visit Ms. Emilie. She was in a coma at the moment hasn't woken up in years. Duusu cared deeply for her. Ms. Emilie was a kind woman and Nooroo really wanted her to wake up for Gabriel sake.

"Don't worry I'll continue to watch over Gabriel and Adrien till you wake up," said Nooroo as he laid on the glass and then he fell asleep.


End file.
